Educating TJ and Danielle 2- The Mission
by Kelly Mullins
Summary: Sam's gone...what do you mean Sam's gone?


  
Title: Educating TJ and Danielle 2- The Mission.  
Author: Kelly Mullins  
E-mail: musicgrl72@myexcel.com  
Web: http://www.musicgrl72.4dw.com  
Rating: PG.  
Sequel/Spoilers: This is the second in a series about Sam and Jack's kids once their mother is gone. Mostly general knowledge of the show through 3rd season.  
Archive: Tell me where it's going so I can visit.:-)  
Keywords: Sam/Jack romance,angst   
Summary: Sam's gone...what do you mean Sam's gone?  
Authors' note: this is like an episode of Seinfield, it wasn't supposed to be but this kinda works for me.   
I LOVE e-mail and whether good of bad I will respond. Flames are used to power Teal'c's staff weapon.  
Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me. "Fanfiction is for people with original ideas just not original characters."   
  
Educating TJ and Danielle 2- The Mission  
By. Kelly Mullins  
  
We were 5 years in the future, now we're two years in the past from that...  
Sam and Jack sat at their kitchen table smiling as their 3 year-old children quibbled over whose cereal was better. Considering that their cereal was the exact same, and since is was nothing more than a simple debate between children they watched calmly. A knock at the door signaled everyone to the arrival of Janet with the baby-sitter of the day, Cassandra, as SG-1 had a short mission through the 'gate. After kissing their kids Jack, Sam, and Janet car-pooled to the base.  
"Hey guys, how're the twins?" Daniel asked on the way to the embarkation room.  
"They're wonderful, but you know, still getting over that virus that was going around a few weeks ago." They arrived and as the wormhole 'wooshed' to life SG-1 stepped through to another world.  
"Well that's not something you see everyday." Jack said at the sight that presented it's self to SG-1.  
"Woah!" Sam seconded his reaction. There were(big surprise) trees everywhere, but they seemed to be growing...people. Or more accurately there were mummified people attached to the branches with a camouflage green compound.  
"The MALP didn't pick that up." Daniel said inspecting the surprisingly non-decomposing bodies.  
"Well we don't tend to inspect trees for welly hidden...people." The group scoured around for a while, taking in the sights and soon decided to set off in search of the people who had displayed their dead in this manner.  
  
After walking for less than an hour they came upon a ship...a space ship. They covertly inspected it for any Goa'uld and decided it wasn't advanced enough to be the snakeheads. The ship was empty but someone had left the 'engine' running. As they had been inspecting the technology the owners arrived.  
"We are peaceful travelers." Daniel announced.  
"We are the hunters of Kilthren, you have endangered our hunt, so now you much take part in it."  
"What do you mean, take part in the hunt?" Jack asked suspiciously.  
"You will be the hunted, if you make it back to your land you live, if you're caught you will be ours to display for all to see."  
"Uh no, that's no good."  
"Uh Jack, remember those bodies, I think we'd better run." Daniel advised as Jack turned to Teal'c.  
"I concur with Daniel Jackson."  
"You have 10 taps of my foot before notifying my hunters." The man started to slowly tap his foot, SG-1 took off in the direction of the 'gate. Soon they could hear commotion throughout the vast forest, and then every thing went to hell...there were energy blasts, shouts, branches breaking, trees catching fire as they were hit with the blasts. Soon they did make it to the 'gate, Daniel dialing as Teal'c and O'Neill laid down cover fire.  
"Where's Sam?" Jack yelled over the noise across the clearing.  
"She was behind Teal'c." Daniel responded briefly looking up from the DHD.  
"Damn, they must have hit her, Daniel you go on back and inform the General what's going on."  
Jack and Teal'c waited a few moments and suddenly the world was silent, only interrupted by a loud noise as the 'ship flew through the outer layers of the atmosphere.   
"Let's go get Sammy and bring her home." They looked thoroughly, scrutinizing every single body on every single tree seeking out any evidence of a new resident. They did sight a squat man standing in the clearing that the ship had just vacated.  
"Sir please turn around." Teal'c commanded.  
"You have nothing to fear, the hunters have departed, you have 6 seasons to return to your homeland."  
"And how long is that exactly?"  
"How many seasons are there in one rotation of this planet?" Teal'c saved the man from Jack's distraught line of questioning.  
"Two, you must be the travelers that imposed upon the hunting grounds."  
"Yeah, and you would be?"  
"Tiren, keeper of these grounds for 6 seasons."  
"When the hunters left, was there a woman with them?"  
"Yes."  
"Was she alive?"  
"Yes, but she has not received her sentencing yet, the queen decides the fate of non-criminals."  
"So what will happen to her?"  
"She will either be put to death immediately, or she will be a slave to the queen until the hunters return once again, she will go up against them as their prey and surely die."  
"That's unacceptable." Jack said, not-so-sure of himself.  
"There is nothing you can do, their world is very far from here and you will not be able to reach it."  
"This woman, she is my wife, my mate, there is no way I will accept that she is going to die no matter what we do."  
"O'Neill, we must return to speak with General Hammond, I promise you O'Neill, we will return to seek out Major Carter."  
"There is no chance to retrieve her for 6 seasons." Tiren reminded.   
The next couple of months passed like a blur for Colonel Jack O'Neill-Carter. He spent much of his time with the remaining members of SG-1 and all of SG-12 trying to find a way to locate Major Sam Carter-O'Neill. Soon the SGC 'officially' gave up on ever finding Sam and Jack made the decision to join Jacob Carter and the Tok'ra so that he could at least visit his children when ever he wasn't searching for Sam, Daniel and Teal'c-feeling it was their duty, also took leave from their jobs at the SGC to join Jack and the Tok'ra in their search for the one person that could make SG-1 complete again.  
TJ and Danielle had been extremely happy to spend so much time with their grandfather and while they missed their mother their father was determined to make them as happy and informed as he could, soon Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c had formed a very tight bond with the twins and the Tok'ra- to say it takes a village to raise a child was truly an understatement, it took an entire planet of Tok'ra to care for, educate, and of course entertain the two children, one thing...or two, that there weren't many of with the Tok'ra. "Daddy, Grandpa Jacob, Grandpa Selmak, a letter from Uncle George just came through the Chapa'ai!" Danielle exclaimed entering their father's 'office'.  
"Well read it to us Danie.aking the offered place on her grandfather's lap.  
"Don't worry darling I'll come visit you as often as I can."  
"But our entire family is here Daddy."  
"Well Teal'c and Daniel will be coming with us, and of course you and TJ. You will be seeing Cassandra a whole lot more once we're back with the rest of the Tau'ri. Why don't you go get your brother from Jumice, his lesson should be over about now." Danielle ran off mopeily to retrieve her brother as Jacob discussed the plans for reintegrating the children into the Earth society.  
One month later Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and the small figures of Teal'c/Junior and Danielle- along with a very large amount of belongings disappeared through the Chapa'ai headed back to their home planet, the planet known as Tau'ri.  
  
End of 2  
  



End file.
